


Dirty Little Secret

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Keeping your dangerous secret is costing you too much.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Dirty Little Secret

You stepped inside your apartment, pushed the door closed, and leaned against it. You gave yourself a second to catch your breath, then you flipped the lock and set the alarm. It had been a long day, most of it spent in the interrogation room. For a while, you hadn’t even been sure you’d get a chance to come home, not after the turn the night had taken.

**_You’re throwing your life away._ **

You were lucky to be able to come home at all. They were starting to suspect, you were sure of it. You had no idea how much longer you could hold out, how much longer you could keep him a secret. The subterfuge exhausted you.

**_What kind of game do you think you’re playing?_ **

You peeled off your jacket and tossed it on the back of the chair then you went directly to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of beer. You popped off the top and leaned against the counter, resting the cold bottle against your forehead, eyes closed.

**_This is wrong. What you’re doing is wrong._ **

The sound was subtle, a shift in the air, the pop of a small bubble. He appeared before you as if he’d stepped from a dream, his long raven hair tucked behind his ears, his tall, lithe figure demanding your attention. The shifting black and silver vortex snapped closed behind him, momentarily sucking the air from the room. You blinked several times, your eyes focusing on the man standing before you. The man you loved.

**_Your dirty little secret._ **

Loki, God of Mischief.

“My love,” he purred. “You look troubled.” His fingertips danced lightly down your cheek.

You nodded, merely a tip of your chin, tears springing to your eyes. 

“Tell me,” he ordered, taking a step closer, the swish of his leathers loud in your ears.

“They know,” you whispered.

**_He’ll be just another regret in a long line of missteps._ **

Loki’s eyes narrowed and his lips twitched. Odd energy seemed to pulse around him, thick and tangible in your small kitchen. “Who knows?” he murmured, his voice dripping with menace.

“Brookes, maybe Vinnie,” you shrugged. “I just spent almost four hours in interrogation. I wasn’t sure they were going to let me leave.” You scrubbed a hand over your face and moved to step around Loki, but he grabbed your arm and dragged you close.

“What did you tell them?”

“Nothing,” you shook your head. “Not a word. I wouldn’t. I  _ couldn’t _ .”

**_You’re my dirty little secret._ **

“Nothing could persuade you to betray me?” he asked, one eyebrow raised, his head tipped to the side. “Nothing at all?”

“I love you,” you breathed. “You know I love you.”

“Is it enough to stop you from betraying me?” Loki whispered.

“I would never betray you,” you scoffed. “Never. I-I can’t lose you. I would never let them take you away from me. Never.”

Loki brushed a kiss across your lips, a chill racing down your spine, pulling goosebumps to the surface of your skin. His arm snaked around your waist, holding you flush against his body. “Never?”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, your fingers tangling in his hair. You kissed him, desperate for him to understand that you loved him, you would never betray him, never turn him over. You weren’t sure you could survive without him.

Loki broke off the kiss and cupped your chin in his hand. “I know this is difficult for you, my love -”

“It’s eating me apart,” you interrupted. “It’s a nightmare.”

“One that is not going to end any time soon,” he snapped, squeezing your chin in his hand, hard enough to make you gasp. “If you are unable to handle the pressure…”

“I can handle it,” you mumbled. “I’m sorry. I...I just got nervous after everything that happened today.”

**_Those sleeping dogs won’t lie._ **

Loki’s hands slid down your sides and around your waist. “I know, my love, but you have to be calm. You cannot let them rattle you. If you let them get to you, they will find out. And you -”

“- can’t let that happen,” you finished.

“Exactly, love,” Loki whispered. 

His mouth slanted over yours, his tongue tracing your lips. You opened your mouth to him, his hands roaming over your body, slowly removing your shirt and unbuttoning your jeans. Your back arched, your body his to command, always his to command.

You loved him and nothing could take you away from him.

The door exploded, splinters of wood flying through the room. Loki spun away from you, knives appearing in his hands. You dropped to the ground and tried to cover your nakedness, snatching your discarded clothing from the floor and pulling it on. You yanked open the cupboard and grabbed the gun hidden behind the pots and pans. The small apartment was in chaos - loud voices screamed at you to drop your weapon, screamed at Loki to surrender, the alarm blaring. You jumped to your feet and aimed your gun.

Brookes Tillman, your team leader, stood in the middle of the room, his gun pointed directly at you. His face was a mix of anger, pity, and disappointment.

“Drop it, Y/N,” he ordered.

“Brookes, let me explain -”

The rubber bullet hit you in the shoulder, sending you stumbling back several steps, pain radiating through you. Another hit you in the leg, dropping you to one knee, your gun falling to the floor.

“I said drop it,” Brookes repeated.

You set your gun on the floor and then they were on you, Brookes kicking your gun away and Vinnie dragging you to your feet to cuff you. Your eyes darted around the room, looking for Loki.

“He’s gone, Y/N,” Vinnie said. “He ghosted.”

“What?” You couldn’t believe he’d left you. “No, that’s not possible.”

“It’s possible,” Brookes snapped. “You’re nothing to him. I tried to tell you. You’re nothing but his dirty little secret.”

Vinnie dragged you from your destroyed apartment, downstairs to a waiting vehicle. Just as you were pushed inside, you caught a glimpse of raven-black hair and black leather on the other side of the street. Your eyes locked with his just as the black and silver vortex opened behind him. Then, he was gone.


End file.
